


AU Judy and Nick in Bunnyburrow

by Brooker



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen, Young Nick and Older Judy, alternative universe, bunnyburrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooker/pseuds/Brooker
Summary: AU where Judy is older than NickShe never leaves Bunnyburrow for Zootopia, so she joins the Sheriff's Department instead as a deputy. She's settled in this regard so she doesn't want to in any other arena.Nick is a young man, out of high school, getting started in full-time hustling, he's in Bunnyburrow for one reason or another when this persistent bunny cop comes and starts harassing him.This is just a draft and I'll repost and all that when I feel ready for it. This is open for comment and revisions. Not sure if I want this to be romantic or not.





	

It was a nice day in Bunnyburrow, the sound of cicadas hung over the summer fields. Inside of Maude’s Original Diner, just off Route 6, headed South, there was some old country music playing, a coyote bellyaching about his ex-wife over an acoustic guitar, the clinking of plates and silverware, and the pouring of coffee. Classic styling; checkered laminate tile, red vinyl upholstery, chrome trim and aluminum countertops. At the counter, a few truckers, rhino and a weasel, were chatting over bug burgers and fries and a sheriff’s deputy was off to the side enjoying a slice of carrot cake and a cup of coffee.

“That is some good carrot cake, Joyce. Could you be a lamb and get me a to-go cup?” She said as she reached for her billfold and placed it on the counter.

“No problem, Deputy Hopps.” Joyce said as she spun behind the diner counter.

“Joyce, we went to high school together. You can call me Judy.” Judy smiled into her cup before finishing it off.

“Just being on the safe side, Judy.” Joyce smiled as she pulled out a paper cup and started pouring from a fresh pot.

“Well, if you really want to play it safe, give me that recipe.” Judy scooped the last bit of icing and cake on to her fork carefully and then took the bite.

“Y’know, I can’t do that, Deputy Hopps. It's not mine to give.” Joyce said as she put the cup on the counter.

“For the best probably, my waistband would never forgive you.” She laughed and Joyce laughed along, Judy took a few bills and put them on the counter. “Thanks a lot, Joyce. I-“

The chirp of Judy’s radio interrupted her.

“We have a vagrant on Route 6, headed towards town. Somebody mind getting him off the road? Hopps?” The staticky voice said over the old speaker.

“Yeah, I'm on Route 6. I’ll see what he’s up to.” Judy said in response before turning back to Joyce. “Joyce, thanks again. I gotta go, say ‘hi’ to the beau for me.”

“Will do and no problem. Hey, I know this buck and-“ Joyce put a hoof on her hip, crinkling the red polyester of her uniform, her eyes were playing coy.

“I really gotta go, Joyce. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Judy said, trying to extricate herself from the conversation.

“I'm off tomorrow. Let me just get you his number, I’ll-“ Joyce said as she began pulling a pen out.

“I'll just see ya around then. Bye, see ya. Thanks.” Judy said as she had already stepped through the front door.

Judy got into her patrol car, set the coffee in the cup holder, and sat for a moment. She didn't get why she was like this, she just hated the idea of dating. But she was gonna be 33 in three weeks, or was it two weeks now, either way, maybe she needed to start getting serious about settling down. Ugh, she shuddered, she sounded like her mother. 

“Oh, cheese and crackers…” Joyce had noticed that Judy hadn't left yet and was heading outside, a napkin in one hoof. She rolled her window down. “Hey, Joyce. You got me that number.”

“Yep, his name is Buck. Great guy, he lives next town over, sells carrot seed. Give him a call.” Joyce said as she forced the note into Judy’s paw.

“Great. I'll remember to do that.” Judy took the napkin in her hand.

“Alright, take care, Judy. Have a good one.” Joyce said as she walked back inside.

Judy waved back before reversing and pulling away. She tossed the napkin onto the other seat. She wasn't gonna do a blind date, she still had some pride. 

Once she hit the road and hit 80, it only took about a minute to get to the cause of the problem. Some mammal wearing a hoodie in 90 degree weather and carrying a backpack, certainly homeless, probably a pred. She was gonna have to bring him in, make sure he wasn't gonna be a problem. She flipped the lights and drove over the median once the road was clear, the predator just kept on walking though. Judy sighed and got on the loud speakers.

“Hey, you. Get off the shoulder.”She said over the car’s speaker.

No acknowledgment, the pred just seemed to drift to the side and in the grass as she followed behind at a sloth’s pace. The gravel cracking under the tires.

“Stop right there.” The pared stopped and she stopped the car. “Got any identification?”

The pred just shook his head and stood still, his tail swishing about. Probably a fox from the looks of it.

“Alright, I’m going to talk with you. Do not try to run, you aren't in any trouble.” Judy hopped out of the patrol car, a notepad in hand. “Name? Where ya from?”

“Uh, Jack. Jack Savage?” He said.

Judy sighed and put her paw to her face. “Oh, give me a break. Acting like I've never seen a spy flick before.”

Now that she got a good look at him, he was a kid, looked like a skinny Gideon Grey, fresh out of high school. 

“Wh- How old are you, kit? Fifteen?” Judy sputtered.

“Hey! I turned eighteen last month!” His voice cracked like an greaseless wheel.

“Yep, and I was born yesterday.” Judy said as she turned to her radio. “Meredith, we got any missing kid reports?”

“Not from Bunnyburrow.” Meredith said, bored by the question.

“Cudport? Jackson? Clovenfield?” Judy said in rapid secession.

“Nope, nope, and nope.” Meredith said, Judy could hear her filing her hoof now.

“Fine, that vagrant looks like a minor, gonna bring him in.” Judy sighed, this was gonna take all day at this rate. “Where are you from? Your parents have gotta be sick worried about you.”

“Pfft. I didn't do anything, I'm just walking here. I got out of the road. I ain't going with you, Sergeant Fluff.” The fox said in attempt to be sly.

“Son, just get in the car. I'm not just leaving you out here. We’re gonna go to the station, figure this all out and we’ll get you back home, got it?” Judy didn't have time to whoop some mouthy brat or fill out the paperwork after, it was best to just get him on his way. The fox got in the car with some mumbling, but not another word. “Good.”


End file.
